Where there is Horror, there is Romance
by The Goddess of Death Hel
Summary: "Why does she have to get such stupid ideas? Why is she so interested in involving everyone in her plans? And why does she want me to go along too?" thought Shadow, as he sat in his room thinking about the events of that morning. Little did he know that this was much more serious than anything they had ever gotten themselves into… Rated T because I want to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1 Amy's crazy Idea

Where there is Horror, there is Romance

**I do not own Sonic X or any characters used!**

**Word from Author:**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. Any criticism is welcome, but please be nice, okay? If any of the characters seem a bit OOC, please tell me. Anyway, if you like the story, please review, because I will not continue unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thank you for your time!**

Summary:

"Why does she have to get such stupid ideas? Why is she so interested in involving everyone in her plans? And why does she want me to go along too?" thought Shadow, as he sat in his room thinking about the events of that morning. Little did he know that this was much more serious than anything they had ever gotten themselves into…

Chapter 1

Amy's crazy Idea

Shadow's POV:

"Why does she _always _have to get such _stupid _ideas? Why is she so interested in involving _everyone _in her plans? And why does she want _me_ to go along too?" I thought to myself as I sat in my room rethinking the events of this evening.

_Earlier this evening:_

_Everyone was sitting in the main room and doing their own things when Amy spoke up, and quite loudly at that:_

"_Hey, everyone, I have been quite bored lately and I was wondering if we could go out somewhere to some scary place and have a cool adventure?"_

"_Ya, but we should go to a haunted castle that belonged to a king or someone like that," said Rouge._

"_Why a _**King's **_haunted castle?" asked Tails._

"_Because there might be some jewels hidden in that castle."_

'_I should have known.'_

"_Anyway, Tails, can you look up a good haunted house for us to go too?" asked Amy with a twinkle in her eyes._

"_Sure thing…ah, I got it. How about we go to the Edinburgh Castle?"_

"_The Edinburgh Castle? Where in the world is that?" asked Sally with a puzzled look on her face._

"_In Edinburgh, Scotland, on top of the volcanic Castle Rock."_

"_Well, what can you tell us about it, Tails?" asked Sonic._

"_Well, it says here that the Scottish fortress was built high upon a plug of an extinct volcano back in the 9th century. Edinburgh Castle has been there since the 12th century. Although it appears impregnable, in 800 years, the castle has taken part in numerous historic conflicts and wars, having been besieged both successfully and unsuccessfully many times. Deep in the bowels of Edinburgh Castle, dark and damp dungeons lie hidden away that had been used for imprisonment and torture over the centuries. Additionally there was construction of the vaults in the fifteenth century, but now those underground labyrinths of tunnels with 120 rooms are in an area known as Crown Square. At one point in history, the vaults were used to quarantine and eventually entomb victims of the plague. Archaeological evidence points back to the Iron Age, so Castle Rock and Edinburgh may very well be the longest continually occupied site in Scotland," said Tails with his glasses on his nose"It also says that the vaults that run underground are said to perhaps be even more haunted than Edinburgh Castle because from time to time you can actually hear the ear-piercing scream of those that were imprisoned or tortured inside."_

"_T-that sounds really s-scary," said Cream with a slight shiver._

"_I like it. Creepy, old and a mystery on top. Let's go, everyone!"_

'_I really don't care if they go there or not, but I have a feeling that I will probably be dragged into this as well, so I think it's about time I step in.'_

"_Wait, Amy. First of all, they are not sure if they are going there or not. It seems like a bad idea to me, but since everyone else is in agreement on the subject, I can let that slide. Second of all, you can't leave now because it is evening and you have not decided on all of the details of the trip yet. Third of all, you need to plan and pack, so you need to take the time to do that. So calm down and sort everything out."_

"_Alright…"_

"_I think we should do that in the morning because it's already 12:32 a.m. and I am tired," said Knuckles with a yawn._

"_I hear ya, buddy," said Sonic._

"_Okay, everyone, let's rather together today in the morning at around 10:00 o'clock. Does that sound good?" asked Sally, as she got up to leave._

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Sounds good," said Sonic as he left to go to bed._

"_I don't really care because I am not going anywhere," I said with a hint of annoyance._

"_Of course you are, Shadow! I really want you to come. Please?" said Amy with a puppy dog face._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because if you don't, there will be some problems," said Amy with a dark aura now formulating around her._

'_Oh, great. I do not want to deal with this now. I have to do what has to be done…'_

"_Very well, I will think about it."_

"_Yay! See you tomorrow, Shadow!" said Amy with a hug that I tried to get over with as soon as possible._

_End of Flashback_

'I have gotten into a big mess. But thankfully, I will only have to deal with it in the morning.'

I lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget the horror that would await me in the morning.

**This story is dedicated to my little brother, Danny. Today is his birthday. Happy Birthday, Danny! **

**Hope you liked it! Please review! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Shadow's POV:

The sun creped into my window. It was morning. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light when realization hit me.

"Oh, great. If it's morning, that means-"

"Shaaaaaaaadow~"

"-that Amy will be coming to annoy me. Che!"

"Shadow! Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

"I am up, Amy. Get out of my room," I said with a calm yet irritated voice.

"But, Shadow ~"

"What?"

"It's already 9:50. I was worried you would be late."

"What does it matter? I don't want to go to that castle, so I won't."

All of a sudden, a dark aura started emanating from Amy once again and I expected for her to snap and attack me, but instead, she started to pretend-cry and her aura changed from deadly to deadly pitiful and her puppy dog eyes just got bigger by the minute. She had the 'please pity look' in her eyes. It was drop dead annoying and somewhat despicable.

"But Shaddie-poo,** (Ya, I know it's weird, but I didn't know what kind of a nickname to put in) **without you, it will never be the perfect adventure~"

'Ugh, why can't she go annoy someone else?'

"Pwease~"

"Alright, as long as you don't call me that."

"Yay! Don't be late, okay? The meeting is in 5 minutes," she shouted as she ran out the door.

'Why am I the one she annoys and why does it irritate me so much. I should posses enough self-control to be able to ignore her, but every time I see her, I feel irritation and another emotion that leaves me feeling uncertain. Why is that? Anyway, I should try to keep my distance from her and everything will be alright.'

I set aside my questions for the moment and made my way to the main hall. Everyone except for Sonic was here, but he was probably still sleeping considering that last night he went on a midnight marathon and was back only around 2 a.m.

'His recklessness knows no bounds. Well, I guess that's not being reckless, but more of him being an idiot.'

"Hiya, everyone," said Sonic with a grin.

'Speak of the devil.'

"I had a late night yesterday, so I had a hard time waking up."

'Everyone is at the meeting now, but really, everyone is a real mess. Sonic just woke up. The same goes for Knuckles, Tails and Cream. Amy, Sally and Rouge were, apparently, having a girl's night out. They didn't go to sleep till late and all except Amy looked like they didn't sleep for ages, plus, they have bits of makeup all over their faces making them look like they fell asleep at their desks or something. Cream didn't want to go for girl's night out because she was awfully tired and would rather spend the night sleeping soundly, then partying all night long. Amy looks really cheerful, despite the fact that she almost hasn't slept at all. Hell, she looks even happier. I wonder why. On second thought, I don't think I want to know…'

"Alright, everyone, we need to decide the details of our trip. We need to make teams that will be in charge of different tasks," started Knuckles," The things we need to take care of are: transportation, supplies, lodging and funds. There are 8 of us, so we can do it like this: 2 people per job. Any volunteers?"

"I can take care of funds," said Rouge with a sleepy voice," with Knuckles."

"What?!" shouted Knuckles.

"Got a problem?"

"No...Anyway, who is up for taking care of transportation?"

"Sally and I can take that one up," said Sonic.

"Alright, who wants to find us a place to stay?"

"Cream and I can do that," said Tails while looking at Cream who was red as a tomato at the moment.

'Wait a minute, if everyone else already have jobs, then that means, oh no…'

"Shadow and I will take care of the supplies," said Amy with a giggle.

'And there goes my sanity…'

"Alright, now that everything is decided, we should get to work. The deadline is 3 days from now. Please get ready to go on a 2 week trip. Now that that's settled, you are all free," said Knuckles.

I went back to my room as quickly as possible. I did not want to see anyone right now.

'Why Amy? My life these next few days will be hell and don't get me started on the 2 weeks of the trip.'

I just went to my room and decided to meditate a bit before I went to see the biggest pain of my life: Amy Rose.

**You already know that I need 5 reviews to continue. Please put those up a bit faster this time (though if you don't want any more of these then to sweat, don't post).**


	3. Chapter 3 Preperation and The Past

Chapter 3

Preparation and the Past

**Sorry it took so long, but I was at my grandmas and she does not have internet. Anyway, enjoy.**

Shadow's POV:

'Fifteen minutes of sacred meditation before all of hell is unleashed is almost up. I really hope either Amy or I die along the way, but since I am immortal I think Amy will be the one to say goodbye, but then again, that's just wishful thinking…'

"SHAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOW!"

'Please, someone, shoot me…'

"Shadow, how about we start getting the supplies ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

"By the way, Shadow, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I do not see why you need to know anything about me."

"You are no fun, Shadow."

"Maybe so, but not all pasts are ones that are told to anyone at any given time…"

"Oh, sorry about that Shadow…"

"…"

'Maybe if I ask her about her past she will start talking and I can just ignore her. That would save me the trouble of having to answer her nosy questions.'

"Why not tell me your past, then, maybe, I will tell you something from mine."

"Well, what should I tell you about?"

"Anything. How about some fond memories of your parents? "

"Well, they are not as found as one might think. I don't have any memories of myself before the age of 6. I woke up in a snowy graveyard. I did not know what the things around me were. I had an older voice in my head telling me what the strange things around me are and what they are for. I was found by a young girl named Maria."

'She knew Maria! Wait! It could be just a coincidence.'

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She took me too one of her friends named Kanna. Kanna named me and taught me many things about the world. She was also pretty, but she was different. She was partially an albino, well, she looked that way. She had white long hair and deadly pale skin, but her eyes were a dead dark blue. Kanna was 14 at the time, but she was not all that she seemed. She was a test subject in Dr. Robotnik's lab and she was immortal."

'So it was Maria.'

"Her DNA was altered in such a way that she would stop aging at the age of 16. It was only possible because with her powers it was possible even without alteration, but he did it forcefully and in such a way that it was irreversible. Maria was altered as well."

'Maria?! Altered?! She never told me…'

"Kanna changed me too. I am an immortal as well."

'Amy is an immortal?!'

"Kanna was quiet and pretty much emotionless, but not entirely. She still smiled and laughed, but not as expressively as we do. But I never saw her cry. She always wore white and black. She had real magic powers. She had them due too the fact that her mother was a witch. She was like a mom to me along with Maria, but Maria was supposedly killed and she disappeared after that, so Kanna took me away from that place. We traveled around the world. After some time Kanna told me about this world. She sent me here and told me too live a good life. It was the first time I saw her tears. I want to see her again, but I have not heard from her since. She always hid her own pain and her suffering. She thought I would be better off without her. She changed the memories of my foster parents here to think that I was always their daughter. Life is fun, but I miss Kanna and Maria."

'So her life was not sweet either…'

"Oh no, I think I have been talking too much. I will go and get the list of things we need," said Amy as she ran out of the room.

'When she was telling me about her past, her eyes seemed dark and sad. And I never knew that she knew Maria. And why didn't Maria tell me anything about the immortality and hers powers and about Kanna? And Amy has a much darker past than I would have thought. But why does she want to go to Edinburg castle? And she never told me why they traveled around the world. And why do I care?!'

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long!"

"It's alright. What's on the list?"

"We need to get enough food, water and medicaments for 2 weeks."

We kept on discussing the trip, but I could not get Amy's sad expression out of my head. Not everything is as it seems I suppose. Even Amy…

**If you want the next chapter, could you please post a few (5) reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 The night before the journey

Chapter 4

The night before the journey

Shadow's POV:

'Amy's story about her past yesterday was really different from what I had expected. Anyway, we are leaving tomorrow at 3 p.m. I got to morally prepare myself for tomorrow afternoon. I think I will go outside…'

I went outside to breathe. It was evening. And then I saw something in the dark…

'Who is out at this hour? Sonic on a midnight run? Another girl's night out? Or maybe…'

"Hello, Shadow, what you doing out here this late?" asked Amy.

'That should have been my first guess…'

"I just wanted to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"I heard Kanna's voice calling me. I followed her voice here."

'She must really miss her. She is going nuts'

"Amy?" said a sad voice.

"Kanna? Is that you?"

'I must be going nuts as well. I can hear a voice coming from somewhere, but at the same time it's coming from nowhere. I must have eaten something bad. Then again, what could I have eaten to make me simultaneously be hearing a voice along with Amy…?'

"I can't hear her anymore *sob* I want too see Kanna again *sob*…"

'I don't know why, but I feel a sense of guilt or sadness when I see her cry. I don't see that very often though…'

"Amy, don't cry…um…please? We will find Kanna."

"You *sob* promise?"

"Very well…"

"Thank, Shadow. By the way, would you mind if I..."

Before I knew it, Amy came up to me and hugged me. For a second I wanted to push her away, but then I remembered her face stained with tears and could not bring myself to do that. She just stood there hugging me for a moment and then ran away. For some reason, I wanted to run after her, but, all of a sudden, something cold caught me by the hand. When I turned around, I saw a half-transparent young girl. She had white hair and blue eyes that made my blood run cold. She was in a black dress with chains all over her. One of the chains seemed to be choking her because she was panting really hard, as if she was having problems breathing. I opened my mouth to say something, but she just whispered:

"Keep her…safe…if you don't…want to lose another…precious person…you will…do as I say."

"What do you mean by 'precious person'?"

"…Maria…"

"…I take it that you are Kanna then?"

"Yes…I came…to warn you…about…Edinburg castle."

"Warn me? What for?"

"I can't…talk now…Come to…the dungeons…in the castle…Until then…keep…Amy safe…please…"

And with that, she vanished. I wondered what was going to happen next, but I knew for sure that if I wanted answers, I needed to protect Amy and get to Edinburg castle.

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter, but I did not want to keep writing and then have to cut you off on an interesting part. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The journey

Chapter 5

The journey

**I am sorry if any facts seem incorrect or if something does not make sense. Please enjoy!**

Shadow's POV:

"Alright, everyone," started Tails, "I have good news and a bit worse news. The good news is that I have the Transporter working. The bad news is that it's single location is Tokyo, Japan. But it's not so bad because Cream and I have already gone to Japan and gotten us all tickets for a flight to Edinburg, Scotland. From the airport we can take a tour bus. Everything is under control and we should be in Edinburg castle tomorrow in the evening."

"That is awesome! But where are we going to stay?" asked Sonic.

"Well, the funny thing is that we introduced ourselves as Ghost Hunters and said that we have a crew and since we are from another world, they hope that we will have more luck at 'exorcising' the ghosts because they want to tear it down to make a complex of hotels up on the mountain since the view is quite beautiful," explained Tails.

"I understood only half of what you said, but it sounds great. We are all ready, so when are we leaving?" inquired Sonic.

"In 10 minutes. Let's just go over the things we have and see if everyone is present. Is everyone here?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, did you take care of the things you were assigned too?"

"Yup!"

"Alright then, guys, we are going to Earth so please try not to attract too much attention to yourself, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, off we go!"

There was a sudden flash and before I knew what had happened we ended up somewhere, but it was definitely not Tokyo. It was what seemed to be some desolate and dark place. It looked like a dungeon, but it had a foul aura around it.

"The locator says that we are in Tokyo, but this does not look like Tokyo. I pinched myself and it hurt so I know that this is not a dream, so that could mean that we were transported into either another dimension's Tokyo or maybe, of course this is a wild guess, but we could be in someone's head," said Tails with a hint of nervousness.

Then, there was a low laugh and we heard many cries for help and many screams coming from all around us, but there was no one there. The girls were all quite scared and we were creped out as well. Then, I heard a familiar voice, so I turned around and saw…

"Shadow…please…get out of…here…now…"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want you too guess who will be the one Shadow saw. Please don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm sorry I could not save you

Chapter 6

I'm sorry I could not save you…

Shadow's POV:

"Shadow…please…get out of…here…now…"

I saw her again. She was even paler than I remember. Her hair was longer, but it was messy and fell in eyes. She looked worried and was on the verge of tears. Her hands, feet and even neck were chained and her dress torn at the bottom. She was covered in so many bruises and scratches that it made my heart wrench. It was…

"…Maria…"

"Shadow…please…go…"

"I am not leaving you here at any cost!"

"Shadow, listen…this is…an illusion...Your friends…have already…woken up…please…come to…the castle…And also…stay…safe…"

With that, Maria fell unconscious. She was having a hard time breathing. I couldn't just leave her. But then, she opened her eyes again…

"Shadow…please…go…now!"

"No!"

But this time tears started flowing down her cheeks and she started slowly but surely crawling closer to me. I quickly kneeled down and steadied her. That's when realization hit me…She was freezing cold! The temperature her body had was not a normal one. She felt…frozen, dead. She struggled for a while, but managed to steady her breathing a bit. Then she said…

"Shadow…I beg you…I see…you… as an…illusion…just like…you see me…you can't help me…until you…get to the…castle…hurry…"

"I don't understand! What do you mean?! Maria!"

Then, she disappeared from my arms along with the whole dungeon. Her face full of agony and stained with tears is one that I won't forget for a long time. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room with 4 beds. I was laying on one of them. Beside me, on a chair, sat Sonic, fast asleep. On 2 of the beds lay Tails and Knuckles, also in a deep sleep. I decided to get out of that room and try to calm myself down.

'Maria is still alive. But how did she survive getting shot by that G.U.N guard and what was she doing down there? But why? Why did she have to disappear again? I never got over not being able to save her back then. And this time as well, I couldn't save her…'

"Shadow? So you finally woke up! Thank God!"

"Amy…?"

"Shadow, are you alright? You don't look so good. Should I call someone over here to help?"

'This is bad! I am starting to feel dizzy. My vision is starting to blur. I am losing it!'

"Amy…"

That was the last word I said before falling unconscious. The last thing I remember was being caught by someone and hearing Amy franticly calling my name before I was swallowed by darkness…

**I know that the plot may not seem intriguing, but it will get better. I hope…**


	7. Chapter 7 Worries and Troubles

Chapter 7

Worries and Troubles

**I finally decided to do a chapter in Amy's POV. Please don't kill me!**

Amy's POV:

I saw Shadow outside from my window and decided to go and see if he was alright. I got outside and when I came closer I noticed that he was in a daze. He looked sad and desperate. He looked like he was beating himself up over something.

'What is wrong with him? I a bit worried. I should find out.'

"Shadow? So you finally woke up! Thank God!"

"Amy…?"

'Oh my God! He is totally out of it. Now I am really worried. Something is extremely wrong!'

"Shadow, are you alright? You don't look so good. Should I call someone over here to help?"

"Amy…"

He started to fall, so I quickly ran up and caught him. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were partially open and I could see how cold and blank they were.

'It's the first time he has called my name with such a sad and sincere tone. He must be in a lot of pain. I better get him into the hotel. Fast!'

I dragged him into the hotel and carefully as I could. When I walked into the hotel, Knuckles, who had just woken up from his nap, saw me and helped me, carry Shadow into the elevator and into their room. For the next 2 days, Shadow's condition just got worse. We had to change our flight plans and inform the people at the castle that we were delayed a bit because one of our members had come down with a terrible decease. They kept on saying something about a curse, but it all sounded like nonsense to us.

But then, on the 3rd day after I came into Shadow's room I saw that he had woken up and was sitting upright in his bed. He had a hint of pain in his eyes, but he acted as if nothing had happened.

Shadow's POV:

I woke up after what seemed like days. I had gone through one of the most painful things in my life. From the moment I fell unconscious, kept on feeling some kind of sharp objects like knifes being thrusted into my chest. And every time I felt that feeling I would see a cross in a weird and cold dimension with blood dripping down it, forming a pool under the cross. It was a gruesome picture and I didn't want to see anything so disgusting for some time. But the worst part about the whole thing was that the pain did not stop even after I had woken up. The pain was almost unbearable, but I had to get myself together.

'If I tell them about the pain, the trip will be delayed and Maria will stay in that terrible state for longer. Also, if I want answers about Maria, Kanna and Amy, I need to get to the dungeons. I have to get a hold of myself!'

"Shadow? Are you alright now? Does anything hurt?"

"Yes, I am alright and no, I am not in any pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You are lying."

'That was surprising. I have never heard Amy talk in such a strict tone. She must be either worried or mad.'

"I am not."

"Shadow, I can see that you are still in pain. Don't lie to me!"

"You do not have the right to tell me what to do!"  
"Shadow, if you do not tell me the truth right now, I will go and tell them that you are pretending because you are scared!"

"I am not!"

"Then tell me the truth!"

'This is getting nowhere. I need to be truthful with her or she will never leave me alone.'

"Listen, Amy, I am still in pain, but please, don't tell the others. I really need to get to the castle. I have someone important waiting for me there who's time is running out…"

"Who?"

"Maria…"

"…"

"Please, Amy."

"I won't tell them anything, under three conditions. First, you must tell me if the pain gets stronger, I will try to do something to help. Two, you take me with you to the place that Maria is waiting. And three, do not push yourself farther than your limit. If you agree to these conditions, I will keep your condition a secret."

"Alright. I agree."

"Okay. You rest now. I will go and get everything ready. See you later, Shadow."

"…"

'Amy is changing in my eyes. I really did mean what I said to her. What is wrong with me? This must be what desperation feels like…'

I lay down and tried to fall asleep. After some time, I feel asleep, but it was a sleep full of horror and nightmares. But that was just the beginning of the terror that awaited us…


	8. Chapter 8 Waking from a nightmare

Chapter 8

Waking from a nightmare

Shadow's POV:

I woke up with a jolt. I had that nightmare once again. It was night, so I decided to just lie down and maybe get a few winks of sleep.

'The pain has gotten worse. Wait, where is everyone?'

I sat up in my bed and looked around. I was in the same hotel room. The other guys were sleeping soundly on the other beds. I figured that since I probably will not get any sleep tonight anyway, I should go outside for a breath of fresh air.

'I'll go get some fresh air, and maybe I'll see her there…Wait! Why am I thinking of her?! She is just a nuisance! But still she seemed so worried yesterday…'

"Shadow! What in the world are you doing up considering the fact that you look half dead. Has the pain gotten worse?! Please, answer me, Shadow!"

"Calm down, Amy. I am fine. I just wanted some air. And the pain _has_ gotten worse, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Shadow…"

'Why does she have tears in her eyes?! Wait! Why do I care? Whatever, I need to make her stop crying.'

"Amy, please stop crying. I promise I'm okay."

"Alright.*sob* Can I do anything*sob* for you?"

'I don't need anything, although…'

"Could you keep me company for a while? You don't have to say anything, just stay with me for a while."

"Alright…"

We stood and looked at the moon and the stars for a bit, when I realized it was getting colder and I decided it's time to go back inside.

"Amy, I think we should go back in. It's getting colder."

"Alright."

"Oh, right, could you organize our trip so that we could leave first thing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I need to get to the castle quick or nothing will be resolved any time soon."

"Alright."

"Thank you. Good night, Amy."

I turned around and started to walk to the hotel, when suddenly, I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind.

"Please, don't push yourself. I want you to be safe so please, rest. We will save Maria. Good night…Shadow…"

And with that, she ran into the hotel, leaving me shocked and yet, strangely warm and comforted. I slowly made my way to my room, but this time, when I lay down to go to bed; my sleep was a peaceful one filled my comforting thoughts and warm embraces.


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts of Her

Chapter 9

Thoughts…of her

I woke up again and it was still dark.

'We are leaving in the morning. I don't see much point in going back to sleep. But one thought does not leave me alone: Why do I feel this way? It was never a secret that I had feelings for Maria, but now that I look back on it all I can't really tell if they were feelings of love or the overwhelming feeling of having someone treat you as a friend, hell, as a real person, not some weapon or a monster, just me. Now that I know Maria is still alive, I am happy and relived, but I can't help but think that I don't think of her as a 'love interest' but as a best friend or a sister. I care for her a lot, but I think that I have feelings for someone else…I do not and will not admit it to her or anyone else, but fooling myself is quite hard. I really do care for Amy more than for just a friend. She seems like a much deeper person than I originally anticipated. She feels the same pain I do. She can truly understand me.'

I was contemplating on the matter when, suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

'Who the hell is up at this hour? Well, except for me.'

"Who is it?"

"It's just me, Shadow. I was out getting some water."

"Alright, but why did you knock just now? I mean, first of all this is our room and second of all, how did you even know that that anyone would be up at this hour?"

"I…um…well…"

'Why is he blushing?'

"Habit, I guess. It does not matter anymore!"

'That was just unsettling…'

I realized he hadn't been in the room; I just hadn't paid much attention to my surroundings. I then remembered that there were still 3 more people in the room and from that point on my thoughts side-tracked a bit.

'It's morning already? I guess we finally will be on our way. I am coming, Maria…'

Then I heard a strange sound like that of a galloping horse. And before I knew it Amy was already in the room near my bed.

"Shadow, are you alright? Can you travel? Are you sure you should be moving?"

"Amy…"

"You know, we could just wait for a bit. I you want we can postpone-"

"Amy."

"-the trip until you get better. Or maybe-"

"Amy! Will you please listen to me!?"

"Sorry. You wanted to say something?"

"I am alright. We can leave even now. So please, stop worrying about me and get the arrangements for our departure ready."

"Okay…"

'What's wrong, her face is suddenly sad?'

I did not care, or maybe, I should not have cared, but it was for my sake most of all because for some reason, her sad face made my chest tighten with a despicable feeling.

'So this is what is known as guilt?'

Even though I was somewhat inexperienced in some areas, I was no idiot. I knew what the feeling humans called 'love' was and I knew I was falling for Amy. I did not want that to be obvious, so I just sat there and watched as she left the room with her head hung low. The feeling did not disappear for some time, so after some thought, I decided to see if she was still sad. I left the room and came up to the girl's room. I knocked on the door, but instead of an answer, Rouge answered the door.

"Rouge, are all of you there?"

"No. Amy isn't here. Why?"

"Never mind."

"Did you want to talk to one of us?"

"Not exactly, it is not important anymore."  
'She is probably outside…"

"Alright, bye then."

I decided to go and search for her if I wanted to get rid of the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I made my way outside and I spotted her watching a nest of young birds. I quietly made my way up to her and for a moment I just stood and watched her. She looked so serene and peaceful, but then I saw her face that was tainted with sadness and hurt and the feeling returned, so I decided to talk to her.

"Amy."

"Whoa, Shadow, don't scare me like that!"

She masked her face with a mask of happiness, but before she did I saw sadness, hurt, remorse and another emotion I knew but could not name.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should know."

"Well, I guess I am, it's just, well, you talk about Maria so much that, I can't help but feel that, when we free her, we will be…forgotten about…"

She turned her face and the remorse returned.

"Amy."

"I know it's really selfish, but-"  
"Amy! Listen to what I have to say!"  
"Okay…"

"I was not asking about that, I was asking if you were hurt with what I said this morning because your face was sad when you left and second, I will tell you that although I do want to get Maria back and that what you said was selfish, I will tell you that I won't forget you and that everybody feels a bit selfish towards the ones they care about. If you were taken away for us, from me, I would not be happy either, but the fact that you regret these feelings shows that you are a caring person…"

"Shadow…"

"What, Amy?"

"It's the first time*sob*you said*sob* something so nice to me*sob*"

I couldn't help but feel guilty once more so I carefully came up closer to her and tenderly tried to wipe away her tears.

Amy's POV:

I started to cry, I was so happy, when Shadow came closer and started to wipe away my tears. He did it with such care as if he was afraid to hurt me any further. His face had an unreadable expression of tenderness and care. I was surprised, but I gradually relaxed. When I calmed down a bit, he retracted his hand and his eyes flashed with another expression I did not recognize. I was about to say something, but the thought of him looking at someone else with such tenderness started my tears again. This time, he did not wipe away my tears; instead he came even closer and embraced me. For a moment, neither of us moved, but I could feel that he was quite relaxed as if he had done this many times. I relaxed a bit and he let go of me.

Shadow's POV:

I could not stand to see her cry, so I did not even register the fact that I had embraced her tightly. She was stiff at first, but relaxed a bit in a moment. I let her go and I did not want her to cry again. I then remembered what had happened years ago with Maria.

**Flashback**

_"Shadow*sob*are you alright*sob*"_

_"Why are you crying, Maria?"  
"Because you are hurt!"_

_"Please don't cry because of me."_

_"Alright*sniff*I will calm down*hiccup* Hey, do you know what can make me feel better?"  
"Do tell."_

_"Whenever I am sad, I just eat a candy. Do you want one?"_

_"You eat it; you need it more than me since I am not the one crying..."  
'I guess from now on I should always carry a candy on me.'_

**End Flashback**

'I think I should have a candy. I don't use it as much since Maria was not with me for some time, but old habits die hard.'

I searched my pocket for the sweet and found a piece still on me from the party a few days ago. I looked up at Amy and said:

"Amy, close your eyes and stretch out your hand."

She did not answer but did so nonetheless. I gave her the candy and patted her on the head.

"The candy should make you feel better. Calm down now and get ready. We will be leaving in a few hours."  
I decided to make my leave and give her some space. I returned to the hotel room and sat on my temporary bed, contemplating the earlier events and whether I did the right option of acting like that towards her.

**I am wondering if I should continue because although I enjoy writing this story, if you don't enjoy reading it, I really don't have a point in writing this story. Please tell me :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Where is she?

Chapter 10

Where is she?

Shadow's POV:

"Shadow, are you coming?"

"I am coming, Sonic. You do not have to shout."

"Well, apparently I do since you're not coming!"

"Alright, since we need to leave soon let's check if we have everything and everyone is present," said Tails.

"We don't have to do that because I already checked all of our things and everyone is here," shouted Amy with enthusiasm.

"Then let us go, already."

"Okay, Shadow," said Knuckles," Calm down."

"I am calm-"

'-but really worried. My instincts are telling me that something bad will happen soon. I do not know why but I am suddenly concerned for Amy's safety. Wait. Amy's safety? If I would be worried it would be for Maria's safety since she is the one being held captive. Then why…'

"Shadow?"

"What is it Amy?"

"We are leaving now. Aren't you coming?"

I just realized that everyone except for Amy and Sonic had left and they were waiting for me to follow.

"Yes' I am coming."

"I started walking out the door when I caught Sonic giving me an understanding look, but he turned around quickly and started to follow the others before I could ask what that was about.

Later that evening:

I lay in bed after a long plane ride. We were planning to go to Edinburg castle the next morning by tour bus.

Everyone had already turned in for the night.

The committee that was waiting for us in the castle had arranged for us to be able to get some rest in a set of bungalows then owned not to far away.

Each of us guys got our own bungalow, but they were all pretty close to each other and the girls decided thy wanted to sleep together in a family size bungalow because they were planning to have a big sleepover, but I personally thought that half of them were scared so they wanted to stay close to each other.

I felt uneasy, but still I closed my eyes for second, but opened them again when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I was in the castle again.

I knew it was just an illusion, so I tried to keep my calm.

But then I heard a deep and menacing voice dripping with madness:

"You just lost another one, how much more till you lose your sanity, huh?"

'Another one?'

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?"

"You will find out when you wake up and I will tell you who I am when we meet in my castle."

My vision morphed to a worried Sonic waking me up with a panicking Rouge beside him.

"Shadow, Amy is gone! The room turned black and she was gone! What do we do?!" screamed Rouge.

'So that's what he meant by another one! He will pay dearly if she is hurt!'

"We have to leave for Edinburg first thing in the morning. She is there. For now, gather everyone up and we will sit together here and try to get some rest."

"Okay, Shadow."

We gathered everyone into one room and sat there till morning in worry and grief.


	11. Chapter 11 Painful Betrayel

Chapter 11

Painful Betrayal

Shadow's POV:

We were on the bus going to the castle itself. We entered the castle and right away we felt a chill go down our spines. The castle was warm and had a lot of light, but the light almost seemed eerie and artificial as if any moment the lights would go out and the darkness would eat us whole. The castle was creepy, but only because of the thick air of anticipation, other than that the castle itself did not seem like much. The person that escorted us inside showed us our rooms and told us that food would be brought to the front gate every morning at 8:00 a.m. They also said that there was a dungeon under the castle that was like a maze and we were not encouraged to go there at night because of the amount of disappearances that happened there. The man told us that if we needed anything we should phone them. The man then left and pretty fast at that, it seemed that he could not wait to get out of there. After a few moments of awkward silence Sonic said:

"How about each of us settle down in our rooms and gather here in 2 hours. Does that sound good?"

Everyone agreed and started to leave when Tails stopped all of us:

"Um, guys, I was thinking that maybe we could change something first."

"What do you mean, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Well, you see, each of us has a room for themselves, but if we don't want the same to happen as what happened with, um, Amy, we should probably live in pairs while we are here. Like maybe we could pair up and then move a second bed into the bigger room of the two?"  
"That sounds like a good idea. I am moving in with Knuckles," said Rouge in a smug voice.

"WHAT?!" said Knuckles with a blush on his face.

"Well, I was thinking we could organize it a bit differently, but if you insist I guess I'll stay in the same room as Sonic," said Tails with a light blush.

"No way, _I_ am bunking with Sonic," said Sally while holding Sonics' arm.

I saw that Tails wanted to bunk with Cream, so I decided to save him the trouble.

"I will sleep alone for now, since Cream needs to be protected and I can stand on my own."

I turned around and walked away to my room. I heard some squeals coming from the room which I guessed were Alice's and Rouge's. I entered my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed that was pretty comfortable or would be under normal circumstances, but with all the things at hand it felt as if I was sleeping on needles. I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up I was still in my room, but I heard a voice come from inside my room:

"Shadow," said a sweet and really familiar voice.

Out of the shadows came Amy, happy and unharmed. I quickly got up and came closer to her. She was smiling, but I felt something off: she just got abducted yet here she was safe and sound with a _smile_ on her face. She came even closer to me and hugged me tight. At first, I was just relived she was safe until I felt a stinging pain in my back and when I looked down to look at Amy I saw her with a sadistic smile on her face and a bloodied knife in her hand. I was shocked, but the pain was a bit to much for me, so I fell to my knees, when I opened my eyes I was in a dark yet soothing atmosphere and in front of me I saw Amy with tears in her eyes and chains around her wrists. She ran over to my side and kneeled next to me and started to shake me. I saw that she had a few cuts and bruises herself and I lifted my arm to try and feel the cut she had on her arm, but she took my hand in hers and kept apologizing, when I heard a soft voice saying:

"I'm sorry, but your time is up."

Amy then disappeared just like the whole dimension around us and I woke up to a worried Sonic, who asked me in a worried tone:

"Shadow, are you alright? I had a bad dream about you being hurt and when I knocked on your door I did not get and answer, but Knuckles could smell blood from inside so we broke the door down."

"As you…can see…I…am not…alright…"

"Ya, I guess that was a stupid question. Just hold on, Cream is coming to help you and-"

I didn't hear the rest of what Sonic had to say because I felt a sharp pain in my side and my world once again went black.

Sonics' POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had a terrible dream and I needed to shake it off. I remember only that Shadow was in trouble in the dream so I decided to go check up on him. I ran to his room and knocked on the door: I only got an eerie silence in return. I kept knocking when a worried Knuckles came running to me.

"What happened? I can smell blood and lots of it."

That was it, I decided to break down the door and when I did I saw Shadow lying before me covered in blood. Knuckles and I helped him up onto the bed and he started to open his eyes.

"Shadow, are you alright? I had a bad dream about you being hurt and when I knocked on your door I did not get and answer, but Knuckles could smell blood from inside so we broke the door down."

"As you…can see…I…am not…alright…"

'I guess that was a stupid question. I'm such an idiot!'

"Ya, I guess that was a stupid question. Just hold on, Cream is coming to help you and after she's done you will be good as knew."

But I realized that he was already out cold so I decided to just wait for her. Cream quickly came over and checked him over, but what she said made my blood run cold:

"He has lost a lot of blood, if we don't get him to a hospital in the next few hours, he won't make it…"

**Cliffy! What will happen next? Please tell me what you thought about it. **


End file.
